gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cheater
"The Cheater" is an upcoming episode. It is on demand though. Synopsis When Darwin finds out that Miss Simian cheated, and put Gumball's test paper's marks to 0, He tries to tell Principal Brown about this. Characters Main Characters Darwin Miss Simian Supporting Characters Gumball Principal Brown Minor Characters Tobias Carmen Alan Masami Banana Joe William Penny Sussie Jamie Transcript episode starts at Elmore Junior High, Nicole is seen driving the car to drop off the kids Nicole: car door ''Bye kids! '''Watterson Children': Bye mom! kids enter school, cuts to Miss Simian's classroom Miss Simian: yesterday's test paper marks ''Hopefully Gumball got a ze--''paper comes across and he appears to have gotten 10 out of 10 ''ro...... Impossible! I've never seen him get a straight ten! Miss Simian: ''Lightbulb appears above her and she breaks it to Gumball's test paper, Miss Simian grabs a pen rubber Miss Simian: the full ten marks ''Now he'll get something bad! ''a red pen and writes zero fades to fire Miss Simian: laugh ''YES!!!!! ''goes back to normal and Darwin is next to Miss Simian Darwin: Uh, Miss Simian? What are you doing? Miss Simian: Nothing..! Simian runs away quickly, but grabs the wrong paper Darwin: Umm.... Gumball's Paper ''Wait, what? Gumball had gotten a straight 10! I think Miss Simian is trying to get him expelled. I gotta warn Principal Brown about this. ''to Darwin running through the hallway; reaching Principal Brown's office with the 0 paper Darwin: Principal Brown! the office enters the office quickly but nobody is there. Darwin: Sigh to Miss Simian next to a locker, panting with "Gumball's" paper Miss Simian: That was close! at the paper Miss Simian: Wait, What?! that the paper is Tobias'. Miss Simian: Oh no... to Miss Simian running in the hallway Gumball: Miss Simian from walking ''Hey Miss Simian! Miss Simian: What are you doing here? You should be at class! Gumball: It's recess. Miss Simian: Just get out of the way! Gumball: Okay, If you say so. ''to the left Miss Simian: to run Gumball: Interrupts ''Wait! Before you go, What are you holding? Miss Simian: A test paper. Gumball: Whose? Miss Simian: Uhh... Tobias? Gumball: ''at Miss Simian as she replies with a guilty looking face; stare for 7 seconds ''Okay! ''walks away Miss Simian: That was close. Simian continues to run Darwin: Miss Simian and gasps ''Miss Simian! ''out hands to stop Miss Simian Miss Simian: Get out of the way! Darwin: NO! motion Simian runs on four legs; Darwin is looking with a fierce face Simian jumps over Darwin as he surprisingly looks at her; Slow motion stops and normal speed comes back Darwin: Huh? starts chasing Miss Simian Darwin: Why do you want Gumball to fail?! Miss Simian: Because he deserves to get expelled! Darwin: WHY THIS PRESSURE?! as Miss Simian continues running, Principal Brown appears and Miss Simian and Darwin stop Principal Brown: What is going on here?!'' '' Darwin: and exhales quick ''YESTERDAY'S PAPER GUMBALL GOT TEN OUT OF TEN BUT TODAY MISS SIMIAN RUBBED GUMBALL'S MARKS TO ZERO AND THEN SHE WAS TRYING TO GET TO YOU TO SHOW THE FAKE MARKS BUT SHE GOT THE WRONG PAPER AND I HAVE GUMBALL'S PAPER! ''shows Gumball's Paper, and he has 0 marks; But Miss Simian forgot to rub his answers and make them wrong Principal Brown: Miss Simian! Miss Simian: Uhhh..... I-- Principal Brown: No no, I don't wanna hear your blabbering, I've got the perfect thing for you! to Miss Simian mopping the floors, then cuts to Rocky in the closet he likes and is resting Rocky: This is awesome! episode ends. Trivia *This is the first episode of the event "2 Week Wattersodes!". **This is also the first episode in Week 1 of the 2 Week Wattersodes! event. * This episode takes place before "The Grades" as Miss Simian doesn't care about Gumball getting expelled. **This episode also takes place before "The Streak". * This episode was released on Cartoon Network's Video On Demand Services on March 8, 2017. After five minutes it was updated to have two more minutes of a short called "Paint Blastz". Paint Blastz Synopsis Gumball and Darwin create fine art! Paint Blastz Characters Main Characters Gumball Darwin Minor Characters Anais Richard Nicole Paint Blastz Transcript starts at Watterson house; backyard. Gumball: Darwin! Let's paint! Darwin: Yeah! to a montage of one paint material coming into the backyard ends Gumball: Let's paint! and Darwin have a montage of painting, They use lots of colors, Red, Purple, Green, Yellow, Pink, Green, Blue, Cyan, Lavender, and more montage ends Gumball and Darwin: IT'S DONE!!!!!!! walks into the backyard and gasps at what Gumball and Darwin painted on the wall (a mess) Anais: MOM!!! DAD!! and Richard run into the backyard Richard: Free doughnuts?! painting ''WHAT.. Nicole: ''Rage ''WHO DID THIS? Anais: ''at Gumball and Darwin Nicole: all anger inside ''I think I know what you boys need. ''and Darwin look at Nicole with a scared face to Gumball and Darwin swinging from a rope Gumball: AAAHHHH!!!!!!! DARWIN WHY DID YOU THINK OF THIS PAINTING IDEA?! Darwin: WHAT?! YOU HAD THE PAINTING IDEA! Gumball: OH YEAH, BLAME ME!!! to Anais with a smug face looking at Gumball and Darwin Anais: Ah, yes. ends Category:Season 5 By AaditS Category:By AaditS Category:Episodes On-Demand Category:Episodes on the CN App Category:Episodes on the Cartoon Network App